


The void in his heart

by Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Almost a kiss, Episode 3x15, M/M, Mentions of jim gordon - Freeform, Nygma feels gulity, Singing, Singing!hallucination!oswald, hallucination!Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Nygmobblepot
Summary: What if Edward never stopped Oswald's singing in 3x15?





	The void in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own gotham or any of the characters

Silence. That's all there was. Silence that filled an empty void in Edward's heart making it seem even more empty. Oswald, Oswald is the only one who could fill that void. It has only been a day since he's been gone but it feels like a life time. Edward wasn't sure he could function without Oswald, but now that he knew who he was, his true self and who he was meant to be, he misses Oswald more then ever. Oswald was the only one who ever believed he could be more. That he could amount to something great, Edward knew that he couldn't finish his journey without Oswald. His new project was almost finished, something that could bring back Oswald so he can continue is journey. Pills. To induce hallucinations. To bring back Oswald but only for him. No one else.

A few days pass and his project is finished his Oswald  hallucinations are a bit more um.. Sassy? Then he thought they would be. Everyday when Edward would take a pill oswald would show up "... my hands cold and bleak, it's the cold hearts they seek." Or "worthless to one, priceless to two" death and love. Every time, Edward would chose to ignore it, it's not the real Oswald but the real oswald really did love him. Maybe he regrets killing him, but Oswald killed Isabella it was only fair. But not really. Nothing is fair when you care about someone. 

Weeks go by, it's hard for Ed, Oswald felt so real to him almost like he was actually there but deep down Edward knew it was all fake 

 

Ed though he finally cracked it, he needs a rival not a mentor and he knew just the fellow to do the job. 

Jim Gordon 

His Oswald hallucinations told him this was a bad idea but he didn't want to hear it. Before Edward could leave the lights changed to red, slow music began playing Oswald spun around holding a top hat  
He looked great  
Wearing a black tux with his dark hair slicked back all the blood and muck washed off his face  
Then he started singing  
"He's fierce in my dreams  
Seizing my guts  
He floats me with dread  
Soaked in soul  
He swims in my eyes  
By the bed  
Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in"  
He couldn't take this, why was this happening? Edward wanted him to stop but he couldn't find it in him to make him stop somehow he was enjoying it but he couldn't let oswald know that.  
"And I wake up alone"  
What was this look in Oswald's eyes? It was something so sexual Edward had never experienced someone looking at him like that in real life, only in movies.  
Oswald approached him slowly while still huming the song  
Looked him in the eyes and pulled him close by the waist  
" I know what you want because I am what you want"  
He was right all this Oswald is just a hallucination made up of Edward's secret thoughts he kept locked away so deep he didn't even know they existed  
Edward stood there in Oswald's embrace  
It felt so real, they moved more close togther and right before they could engaged in a kiss, Oswald disappears. Leaving Edward all alone with nothing but his thoughts and his regrets.  
He loves him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Nygmobblepot / gotham fic  
> So sorry if there are out of character moments and such 
> 
> Feed back is appreciated :)


End file.
